Shannon McRandle
Shannon McRandle, geboren als Shannon Lynn Jones, ist ein professionelles Model, sie wurde am 28. August 1969 in Killeen, Texas geboren. Biografie Shannon wuchs an der Ost-Küste der USA, in der Stadt Virginia Beach, im Bundesstaat Virginia, auf. In Norfolk ging sie auf eine der öffentlichen Grundschulen, die Middle und die Highschool die sie besuchte, waren ebenfalls öffentliche Schulen in Norfolk. Shannon zog öfters um und lebte unter anderem in Maryland, Nevada und Las Vegas, ging aber immer wieder nach Virgina Beach. Sie beschreibt Virgina Beach als sehr schön und liebt es dort zu wohnen. Ihr Studium in Kommunikation absolvierte sie an einem College in Las Vegas. Nebenbei arbeitete sie vier Jahre lang in Vegas, um ihr Studium als Bachelor in Fine Arts of Communication zu finanzieren. Unter anderem arbeitete sie im Mirage, Spago und Porsche Design. In ihrer Zeit in Vegas lebte sie zuerst etwas außerhalb im Norden Vegas und später in der Nähe des Strips in der Stadt. Vegas war für Shannon eine großartige Erfahrung, doch war es manchmal schwer zu arbeiten, da das Arbeiten in Vegas stark auf dem Wettbewerb beruht. Shannon konnte trotz dieser Schwierigkeiten die Schule und die Arbeit gut ausbalancieren und machte schließlich ihren Abschluss. Nachdem sie ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte, zog sie wieder nach Virgina Beachund arbeitete als Model. 1994 heiratete sie zum ersten Mal. Als sie von der Decipher, Inc 1999 für die Darstellung der Mara Jade Skywalker angeheuert wurde, hieß sie noch Shannon Baksa. Unwissentlich wurde eines der größten Star-Wars-Phänomene mit diesem Fotoshooting erschaffen. Seitdem hat Shannon Mara Jade Skywalker auf unzähligen Conventions und Festivals verkörpert und ist so in der ganzen Welt herumgekommen. Trotz dieser vielen Conventions ist Shannon nur einmal Mark Hamill, dem Darsteller des Ehemannes von Mara Luke Skywalker, über den Weg gelaufen. Sie traf ihn auf dem EmpireFest in Secaucus im Jahr 2004. Zwei Jahre zuvor heiratete Shannon ein zweites Mal. Am 18. September 2002 heiratete Shannon Jamie McRandle, mit dem sie drei Kinder hat. Ihre Kinder heißen Willow, Riley und Logan. Auf einer Convention traf Shannon Michonne Bourriague, die Darstellerin von Aurra Sing. Sie wurden schnell Freunde und Shannon pflegt ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihr. So verkündete sie auf ihrer Homepage, dass ihre langjährige Freundin geheiratet hatte. Da ihr Ehemann Offizier in der Navy der Vereinigten Staaten ist, kümmert sich Shannon um den Haushalt und die Kinder. Das ist, was sie liebt und gerne tut. Wenn ihre Kinder älter sind, wird sie wieder eine Karriere als Model starten, doch momentan ist sie glücklich mit dem was sie tut und trifft gerne Mara-Fans auf Conventions. Trivia *Als Shannon sieben war, sah sie in Norfolk, Virginia, zum ersten Mal einen Star-Wars-Film, dieser war , am Tag der Premiere, es war jedoch nicht ihr einziges Mal, denn sie sah sich den Film gleich dreizehnmal im Kino an. *Obgleich sie die Mara Jade Skywalker verkörpert, ist ihr Lieblingscharakter nicht Mara sondern Han Solo. *Zwei ihrer Lieblingsbücher sind The Unbearable Lightness of Being und How to be a Bombshell. *Der Lieblings-Star-Wars-Film von Shannon ist Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück. *Shannons favorisierter Auftritt von Mara, war als Mara Luke Skywalker suchte und versuchte diesen zu töten, um ihre eigenen Worte zu verwenden When she was looking for Luke trying to kick his butt!, dagegen findet sie, als Mara im Comic Union versuchte das richtige Brautkleid zu finden, nicht gut, sogar Mara-unlike. Galerie Bild:Shannon2.jpg|Shannon mit Mark Hamill Bild:Shannon3.jpg|Shannon mit Ray Park Bild:Shannon4.jpg|Shannon mit Timothy Zahn Bild:Shannon5.jpg|Shannon mit Amy Allen und Michonne Bourriague Bild:Marajade.jpg|Shannon als Mara Jade Bild:Mara Jade Skywalker.jpg|Shannon als Mara Jade Bild:Newmara.jpg|Shannon als Mara Jade Bild:Mara und Karrde.jpg|Shannon als Mara Jade mit Timothy Zahn als Talon Karrde Weblinks *Offizielle Homepage *Ein Sammelzurium über Star Wars Darsteller *Myspaceprofil en:Shannon McRandle Kategorie:Reale Personen Kategorie:Schauspieler